Shingeki no Lycan
by Akina Akhai
Summary: A girl ventured from her beast-devoured village in hope of a rescue, but unable to handle the cold winds of winter, she fell unconscious. An unsuspected hero arrived to the maiden's aid, but this person certainly wasn't a hero; far from it. (Rated M for Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes)
1. Chapter 1

Cold, blowing dry air stung at a small girl's bundled face as she trudged through the snowy terrain. The snow knee-deep as the girl was searching; searching for someone that could help her village. Hours passed as the blizzard turned more treacherous and threatened to push the girl from her feet. The wind whipped her hood back, revealing her shoulder-length blond hair and crystal blue eyes; she quickly tried to pull the resisting hood back over her head. The shivers never stopped since she left her village and the worsened with each step. With the last of her strength, she pleads for help before she fell to the cold unconscious.

The crackle of fire woke the girl from her frozen sleep; she was in a small wood cabin with many novelty items and tools. Furs hung on the support beams on the roof of the wooden enclosure. It was dark in the cabin, only the fireplace on the far side of the room lit the darkened corners ever so slightly. There was a desk with a chair to the right of the fireplace, and to the left was the door to the outside.

"Nice to see you have awoken." A rough voice spoke to her, that person nowhere in sight.

"Uh…" The blond-haired sat up on the bed made of some sort animal fur and old cloth. She looked around the room. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The blond-haired girl got out of bed, picked up her long coat, and backed up to the door. Blindly, she felt for the handle to the door as she looked forward for whoever spoke. She felt something furry brush against her searching hand.

"Planning on going somewhere in your condition?" The blond-haired girl spun around at the sudden voice coming from behind her. Standing there was a very tall girl with short dark-brown hair, her face long with peppered freckles. She wore the fur of a white wolf, its head resting on hers as its paws came around front of her neck as a knot, and under it was a plain tan tunic with blue trousers with a fine leather belt that fastened the pants to her hips.

"T-there you are." The girl meekly smiled at the towering and intimidating girl that lashed a smirk at her.

"Oh, and I'm surprised I saw you, shorty." The tall girl ruffled the blond hair of the shorter girl.

"S-shorty…?" The blond girl was unsure how to react to the taller girl's sudden, usual comment and teasing jester. A hand from the taller girl came and hit the smaller girl's back playfully.

"It's just a joke." She laughed.

"A joke, yeah." The shorter girl laughed nervously as the dark-haired girl made her way across the room to the desk near the closed window.

"Anyway, where do you plan on going?" The brunette girl said as she leaned on the desk behind her.

"To my village," the girl answered.

"Oh?" The other lurked closer, with the fireplace on one side, the shadows covered half of her face. "Didn't you just come from there?"

"Uh… yes…" Her back pressed against the door.

"Why go back there without any help?" She leaned close to the shorter girl's face. "Were you not looking for help?"

"How did—"

"Perhaps you just came all the way out here to die a noble death?" Taking a knife from the many that hung from the wall, she spun it around in the palm of her hand. "To leave your village in peril for some sort of rescue, but you knew you wouldn't find anyone for miles, yet you tread through that snow like you had sort of reason…"

"No, you're wrong." The blond-haired looked at the towering girl with wide eyes.

"You wanted to die knowing you were trying to save your village," The girl looked back at the other girl in her blue eyes that were clouded with certain fear of the truth. "Even if it was futile in doing so, a heroic inspiration, is it not?"

"Why—no, I…" The refuting girl looked down at the wooden floor in defeat. She heard a sudden shift in noise and looked up to see the taller girl getting dressed for the cold. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to your village." The brunette-girl said nonchalantly as she pulled on some heavy boots.

"Why?" Walking over to the taller girl, she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm going to be the rescue you were looking for." She dug in a long chest and took out twin katanas that she holstered on her leather belt.

"I'll come with you." The shorter girl picked up her blue scarf.

"Nope," the taller one objected. "You're staying here little missy."

"Why?" She pouted.

"Do you not realize you're burning up?" The taller one bent down, pushing the blond hair from the smaller girl's forehead, where she placed her own forehead. "I think you just went up a few degrees."

The girl could not help blush a pretty pink as the taller girl swept her from her feet and carried her over to the bed. Before the girl could put the other one down, the blond girl wrapped her blue scarf around the taller girl's slender neck.

"You should cover your face or you might get frost bitten." The girl that was carried pulled the front of the scarf up to cover the girl's freckled face.

"T-thanks," She laid the smaller girl in bed, covered her with the fur sheets, and turned back to the desk to grab a bottle of black oil and a box of matches.

"What's that for?" Her blond hair sprawled across the fluffy pillow.

"Burning," The girl said plainly, as she pulled the wolf's head over hers as a hood. "Listen, in that pot over the fire is porridge and it should be done soon."

"Oh…" Watching the taller girl pace over to the door, she stopped just before she reached the handle. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." She placed her hand on the handle of the door in front of her. "Get well soon."

Snow along with cold air pushed its way through the door as the girl disappeared behind it. Alone now, the blond-haired made her way across the room to the fireplace and stirred the meal. It was done, so she grabbed a piece of cloth so she could take it from the fireplace and set it on the desk. She made herself a bowl and quietly ate, hoping the tall, brown-haired girl would come back safe and unharmed.

Wind stung at her brown-eyes, filling them with droplets of sheltered pain. White surrounded the girl, enveloping her as she ran through the snow that reached her calves. In the distance was smoke coming from chimneys that were on the many houses, at first impression, the village seemed to be reposing. The girl standing just a foot from the open gate unsheathed her twin swords as two black furry beasts emerged from the wooden homes.

Those beasts were quick to notice the human girl standing in the cold and out came a bloodthirsty roar that alerted the rest of their pack in the area. Killing two of the wolf men in front of her by disconnecting their spines with a slash of her sword, the girl walked to the water well in the center. Her eyes shifted from each man-eating monster, twenty beasts came from the surrounding buildings. She sighed as she rolled her neck and sheathing her swords.

_I'm pretty much screwed… but as a last resort…_

She closed her eyes and breathed in as she opened the bottle full of black oil, all at once the wolves jumped at her from all directions. Whipping the bottle around in a fluid circle, the oil made a ring in the air; she quickly uncovered her swords, clashing them together to create sparks that ignited the oil in a blaze of fire that engulfed the black fur on an instant. Jumping up, the girl escaped the fire's fury as it took the werewolves that were now dropping like flies.

"I'm surprised I survived that." She laughed as she walked to every house searching for someone that was alive. Finding no one, she set fire to every one of those used-to-be homes and as she walked out of the village, she set fire to the first victims of her swords.

A gunshot was made clear as red streaked the snow alee from her. The blood identified as hers, she started a dead sprint for the security of woods. Ache from her side burdened her with delay as the lead pattered the snow at her feet. The repeating wallop stopped as she entered the forest, she had to hurry to her cabin.

The bang of the door woke the sleeping girl as freezing air spilled in. She sat up in the bed to see the tall girl slamming the door behind her as she staggered to the only chair across the room. The girl threw off the wolf skin, blue spheres widen as they sighted a red colour painting the girl's clothes. She jolted up to the taller girl's aid.

"What happened?" She looked at the wound, pushing away the shredded cloth to get a good look at it. "This is a gunshot…"

"Someone must have thought I was one of them, he-he, I am not that ugly am I?" Cringing under the burning sensation in her side, she placed a hand over it that the blond-haired removed with her soft hands.

"What had become of my village?" The girl asked looking deep into those brownish eyes.

"Every house was empty," the taller girl looked at the girl's pleading blue crystals. "No one was alive; I killed the werewolves and burned everything, it wasn't until I left did I get shot."

"Thank you for bringing peace to my village." She smiled whole-heartedly.

"I'm not someone you would want to thank." The darker-haired whispered under her breath as she sighed deeply. There was a silence as the blond-haired person studied the injured.

"Are you calm?" She asked as she held the brown-haired girl's hands and looking into her brown eyes for acknowledgement. In return, the taller girl nodded with her eyes closed. "Okay, we need you to lie down, and I'll get some water."

"Alright," the taller girl got up and struggled over to the bed, lying down carefully she watched the blond-haired rush outside with pot. She came back in with a snow-filled pot that she placed over the fire to melt. Light footsteps made their way to the bedside. "Is your fever any better?"

"Honestly, I feel fine so don't worry, we need to get that shirt off you." Taking hold of the hem, she carefully pulled the cloth up and over the girl's head, revealing her fine-toned midriff, and bound chest. A fine pink appeared on the smaller one's face that she hid as she made her way back to the pot, where she poured the melted snow in a cup. "We need to keep a good eye on your hydration, keeping you warm, and also sanitation of that wound."

"What about the bullet?" The wounded asked as she shivered from the pain.

"Getting the bullet out isn't that important, unless they were using lead?" She questioned the girl as she walked over to her with the water.

"I'm not sure, but it hurts like hell." She was about to get up when the smaller girl halted her with a hand.

"You mustn't get up; you will lose blood from your head." That hand took on the other girl's strength until she gave in and lay back down. "We will leave the bullet in for a night, so you can regain some of your blood; now drink."

The blond-haired carefully poured water into the laying girl's mouth and soon after, she stopped. It was like that for some time until, as expected, the cup no longer bore water; that's when the girl got up to get more snow, but this time around that water would be used for cleansing. She took a piece of cloth lying on the desk, and wetted it with the water. She gently started to clean the wound, but despite her tenderness, the taller girl was still in agony.

"I'm sorry," the shorter girl said as she lightly rubbed the blood away from the entrance wound and with the tearing of some cloth, she wrapped it around the girl's wound.

"No," She breathed in sharply. "You are helping me… and I… I thank you for that. May I thank you by your name?"

"My name is Christa." They stared into each other's eyes; they seemed to be lost in them. "What is yours?"

"Ymir, call me Ymir." The brunette girl let a heart-felt smile streak across her face as she took the girl's hand covered in her own blood. "Thank you Christa."

The girl tilted her head with a smile bright on her face. "You are very welcome, Ymir."

It was so long since Ymir has ever heard someone call her by her name; it felt so good.

The injury was finally healthful; the blond-haired washed her hands with more melted snow, and returned to Ymir's side, where she started to unbuckle the other girl's belt.

"What are you doing?" The brown-haired girl said as she watched the smaller girl pull down her pants.

"As I said before, we need to keep you warm, so you're going to have to sleep naked." She grabbed hold of her underwear.

"H-hey," Ymir objected. "Isn't this a bit weird to do to a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger; you are my hero, Ymir." The half-naked girl felt her heart ping. "You are very kind to have let me enter your home and even try saving my village."

"I'm not like that…" She whispered.

"What was that?" Christa looked up to the girl as she pulled down her underwear.

"You're really bold." The brunette girl smirked in a teasing way making the other girl blush.

"It's not like that." She tried to hide her embarrassment. "I'm helping you…"

"Helping me undress," The other girl's face heated up even more.

"If we sleep naked together then you will be warmer." The bright red girl tried to reason as she started to undress to nothing.

"Oh, I'm sure will be warm if you sleep with me." Ymir teased further, but even she got red when she saw the girl's skin that originally was hidden by cloth.

The girl was about to speak up again when Christa covered the other girl's mouth. "Let's just sleep... Okay?"

The other girl nodded her head as she blushed under the sight of the blond girl's curvy body.

"I'll sleep on this side, so I don't accidentally touch your wound." The blond-haired girl said as she climbed over the motionless Ymir who was mesmerized by the smaller girl's body.

"Okay…" Ymir said as she swallowed.

Christa lay down next to the brunette girl, and wrapped her arms and legs around the taller girl, insuring warmth between them.

On the other hand, Ymir was slightly restless due to the fact that beautiful girl lying naked next to her who also hugged her closely enough for her to feel every bit of her velvety skin and silken hair. She doubted she would get any sleep; she should have never teased the girl so much. Ymir listened to the girl's slow breathing which eventually put the taller girl to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I really am addicted to this couple, and I just had to make something for them. I hope you enjoyed it. P.s. I probably won't update quickly because I have many stories that I work on and am going to work on. So sorry for that! I hope I'm worthy of your commentary.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Water scattered from quick feet followed by many heavy. The small child ran with hood held down to cover the almost glowing blue of eyes and blond flowing hair from on lookers. Screams of her accursed name behind made for an agile move to the left into an alleyway. The slap of bare feet against the stone echoed in the alley as the bashing of boots over took it. She neared the end of the alley and the whip of air, a sword was coming straight for her head._

With a sharp intake of air, the blond-haired girl quickly sat up on the bed. Cold sweat streamed down her face as she peered over her shoulder to an empty bedside. A sudden smell attacked her nostrils that smelt of fresh fish.

"Ymir, where are you?" Christa slipped out of bed, taking the sheets to wrap herself in them. She walked around and noticed some equipment from the walls was missing. Running to the door and opening it she yelled, "Ymir!"

Snow compassed her small feet as she walked out from the cabin, leaving the door wide. It was lightly snowing, Christa held out her hand to catch a flake. It stayed there, not melting on her hand, with the narrowing of her eyes; she rubbed the flake between her index and her thumb, leaving a black streak along her fingers. Ash.

Christa looked up from her hand and looked at the river a few strides in front of her with a couple of trees near it. The ice on it was slowly breaking apart and flowing down stream, the ice chunks crashing together every now and then; creating a thunder-like sound.

The blond-haired girl whispered to herself, "Where are you, Ymir."

"What do you want, shorty?" The taller girl leaned on the girl's head, taking a bite of roasted fish on a stick.

"Ymir," The blond-haired looked back at her hand. "This ash—"

"It probably came from your village; the wind must've picked it up." With that said, Ymir walked over to a small fire close to the tree line near the backside of the cabin. Quickly, the blond-haired made an effort to catch up to the brown-haired girl, almost tripping.

"Why are you out here in your condition?" Christa asked as she pulled the sheets tighter around her.

"I could say the same thing to you." She smirked and sat on the log next to the fire. "You're practically naked out here."

"W-well, it scared me that I didn't wake up by you." She looked at the snow by her feet. "So I ran outside…"

"Not used to sleeping alone?" The taller girl laughed as she fried more fish over the fire. "Do you need a teddy bear?"

"Ymir," being called, the brunette girl looked over her shoulder she smiled big with her eyes closed. Instant cold spread across Ymir's nerves as snow made an impact to her face.

"Nice shot." Ymir wiped the snow from her face and threw it weakly back at the blond-haired girl who diligently dodges it.

"Why are you out here when I said you should be resting?" The shorter girl came up to sit next to the taller girl on the log; lifting her feet from the snow, she hugged her knees.

"Not this again." She turned to face the fire. "We need to eat, and I'm guess you don't know how to catch shit."

"Maybe you can teach me?" Christa placed her hand on the taller girl's arm.

"Maybe," she took the girl's arm off hers and gave the other girl a cooked fish on a stick. "But I'm not making any promises."

The girls ate in silence as they watched the fire start to dim and the shadows grow short; it was almost noon. Ymir got up, kicked the fire out with snow, and grabbed what was remaining of the fresh fish that she put into a container filled with pure white snow. The container had a rope attached to it, which made it possible to pull it up from the ground on a protruded tree limb so bears could not get to it. She pounded the other end of the rope in the ground with a stake to hold the container up and two started to walk around to the front of the cabin.

"Are you not cold?" Ymir raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." The shorter girl responded.

"Really…" She smirked as she tightened her grip around some snow she picked up earlier and just before they were around the corner, she pulled on the back of the sheets, letting the snow down the other girl's back.

The girl shrieked letting the blankets hit the snow as she covered herself with her arms. "Ymir, that was really cold."

"That's the point." Ymir stuck out her tongue to the naked girl and picked up the blanket. "We should probably get you inside."

"Yeah," the girls went inside and closed the door. It was cool on the inside because of how long the door was left wide open. Ymir was over by the fire, putting more logs into the small flames. "Should we try to get that bullet out?"

"Sure, why not?" Ymir took off her outdoor clothes then her tunic stained with blood and pants.

"You don't have to be naked for this procedure…" The blond-haired girl said as she knelt by the bedside.

"I didn't want you being the only one." She smirked.

"Ymir…" A blush broke across her face as she closed her eyes. "This will hurt, I hope you're ready."

"I'm ready for you anytime." She smiled more as the blond-haired sighed and freed her wound from its bindings. Christa took a small pair of metal prongs she found and sanitized them; with the now clean prongs, Christa carefully entered the wound as brown-haired girl flinched at the feeling of the cold metal in her right side. Gripping the bed in pain when Christa moved the prongs around the bullet, the brunette girl's breath started to sharpen and body grew tense.

"Please try not to flex your muscles so much." The shorter girl said, placing a light hand on the other girl's abdomen. "I know it hurts."

"O-okay," Ymir forced herself to relax as she felt the girl's hand move up and down her stomach. She had no idea how the girl thought that would help her keep calm.

"I almost got it out." The blond-haired started to retract the bullet from the open, bleeding wound; with abhorrent sound and more blood, the bullet was out. "It's a silver bullet."

"Fuck, that's not an ordinary silver bullet." Ymir took the bullet into her hands, and moved it around a little to reveal symbols on the bottom. "It's a blood tracking bullet."

"What's so bad about that?" Christa sat back on her heels. "People will come and you can get proper help."

"You don't get it." The brown-haired girl sighed, getting up. "Whatever, come on, I've got to teach you how to hunt."

"No, not when I just took the bullet out of you." She furrowed her eyebrows at the older girl.

"Don't worry; I'm perfect after you fixed me up." She stood up and picked up her pants. "And… thank you, Christa."

"You're welcome." Her eyes went soft. "Let me patch you up before we go."

"Alright," Ymir buckled her pants up and placed a loose belt on the loops. A square placed on the wound to prevent leakage, and then covered by a wrapping.

"All done," Christa stood up and clasped her hands together at her job-well-done. The taller girl said thanks as she bent down to pick up her shirt on the floor. "Is that the only shirt you have?"

"Yup," She looked to the blond girl as she hooked the shirt on her fingers.

"I'm sure you have clothes somewhere around here." Blond hair laid on the ground as the younger girl looked under the bed, what she found was a trunk, which she pulled out. "I'm sure there is something in here you could wear."

"That's not mine." Ymir stated plainly, as the other girl looked at her in a questioning way.

"What do you mean?" The blond-haired girl asked as she pulled out a grayish-blue collared shirt from the brown trunk.

"Never mind," She quickly stood up and tossed the bloodied shirt on the chair.

A concerned look spread across the younger girl's face as she stood up with grey long sleeved collared button up. "Can you at least wear this?"

"I guess one shirt can't hurt." Ymir said as she received the shirt from the shorter girl, pulled each arm into a sleeve, and fixed the collar. Two small pale hands came into Ymir's downward view, fixing the hem of the shirt then pulling each button through its designated hole. "I could've done that myself."

"I know," the girl smiled, sending an odd chill down the taller girl's back.

Ymir coughed a bit. "Don't you think you need to get some clothes on?"

Heat made its way to the blond-haired girl's face, as she looked around for her clothes. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Do we have a nudist here?" She laughed.

"Ymir…" the girl sighed. "Have you seen my clothes?"

"I believe they were dirty, so you can just wear the clothes in that trunk if you want." The girl sighed again and looked through the clothes.

"These clothes seem a little big…" She sighed yet again. "I guess it'll have to do."

Ymir gathered her tools for hunting, such as a drawback bow, bait, bowie knife, and just in case, some oil. One could never be too careful being in the outside world of werewolves where there was no protection from military forces. She grabbed the white wolf fur and put it on over her shoulders, having drape down to the back of her knees. Adjusting all of the equipment to herself, she pulled out her d-guard sub hilt bowie knife to check for dents or nicks.

"Hmm… how do I look?" Turning her head towards the other girl, Ymir almost lost her knife in her foot.

"You look…" Before the brunette girl was the blond-haired girl in a collared shirt just like the one she was wearing but in white and for the bottom was a long tan skirt with black leggings. Ymir bent down to pick up the knife that was pinned in the wooden floor. "Are you really wearing that outside?"

"Is there something wrong with wearing this outside?" Christa asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Never mind," Ymir said thinking to herself that way of dressing was how the girl landed a cold in the first place. "You should put more on."

"Well, I have my jacket." Christa picked up a small, black wool coat that looked like it would not warm up much of anything. Still, the girl pulled the coat on, buttoning it up.

"I think we should get ready for the hunt." The blond girl nodded in response as she picked up her scarf and wrapped it around the taller girl's neck. Christa needed this more than she did, but she persisted. "This is yours."

"Yeah, but I'm giving it to you,"—she pulled Ymir close by the scarf she wrapped around her neck earlier—"my hero."

The blond girl smiled more; Ymir scratched the back of her head and looked around at the many furs on her walls, the girl needed something to warm her up. Taking down a red fox fur, she threw it over the girl's shoulders.

"Then this is for you." Slowly a smile broke across the taller girl's face as she sneakered a bit. "It looks good on you."

"T-thank you," the girl's blue spheres sparkled in gratitude as she petted the silky red fur. Ymir muttered a welcome to the smaller girl and with the swift checking of equipment; she grabbed the blond girl's hand, leading them out the door. "Let me carry something."

The tall girl peered down at the smaller girl from the corner of her eye as they were walking through the forest. With her eyes now facing forward, she took off the quiver full of arrows and handed it over to the blonde-haired girl. Suddenly, Ymir stopped; her arm brought the younger girl to a halt.

Dark Brown hair brushed against the blond-haired girl's face, breath rushed past her ear as the taller girl whispered. "Do you see the white hare over there?" She pointed a few yards ahead of them.

Just about now, Christa's heart was pounding fast and loud as she looked around for the white rabbit in the snow. Finally, her eyes stumbled upon two small black eyes. The animal's white fur made it nearly impossible for her to see it, so how did Ymir spot it so quickly.

_Perhaps it was the trained eyes of a hunter_, she thought.

The taller girl slowly took the bow off her and gave it to the other girl as she leaned in yet again to the blond girl's ear. "Breath steady, not so raggedly."

Christa grabbed the riser of the bow and took out an arrow from the quiver, quiet laughter came from the taller girl next to her who then gripped the bow and flipped it around. Christa could not believe she was holding it upside-down. A flush of rosy embarrassment bloomed on her face as Ymir's hands wondered her body, straightening her legs and arms; guiding her to set up the perfect shot. It was hard for her to concentrate on the white fluff ball ahead when Ymir's delicate hands roamed her body as she pleased.

"Make sure you close your left eye and pull the string back to the corner of your mouth." The brunette girl whispered, as she walked to the other side of the girl; and just as she said, the blond-haired girl closed her eye and slowly pulled the bowstring back. "From this distance, you want to aim a little higher, breath out as you release."

The blond-haired girl steadied her breath as she followed the hare's meager movements; she finally was ready to release the bow. Slow warm breath spilled into the winter air as the arrow took off.

A flash of black, then red was all Christa saw before Ymir push them into the snow, just dodging the creature. The bow fell to the snow and arrows scattered with a noisy clatter.

"Fuck, why now?" A guttural roar echoed through the forest as the black beast tore out the arrow from its shoulder, crimson followed the arrow as if being led out into the air.

"It's not even dark out, why is a werewolf out?" Christa clung to the girl hovering over her in fear.

"It must've gone feral." Ymir scooped the girl up in her arms and ran in a full sprint in the direction towards the cabin. However, the beast trailed behind fast, too fast for Ymir to out run it.

"Ymir put me down so you can run faster," Christa told Ymir who just looked at her, then back at the werewolf jumping at them. In that instant, Ymir threw the girl to the side as grim claws wrapped around her side and threw her in the opposite direction of Christa, hitting a tree then landing in the soft snow. "Ymir…!"

The beast made its way to the brown-haired girl who was holding her side, Christa immediately thought of the gunshot wound. Not knowing what to do, she picked up some snow and packed it together.

"Hey," she shouted as she threw that snow at the beast, hitting its back and catching its attention. With growl, the wolf turned to the blond-haired girl. Christa realized just how scary a werewolf was as she stared into its red, wild eyes; those eyes of a feral beast, its physique of ten grown men, dark spiky fur that looked so roughly ragged, and its most fearsome of features—it's keen-edged claws and needle-sharp teeth.

Ymir was no longer in sight, and the blond-haired puffed out a sigh of relief. This way she would die knowing she at least helped Ymir escape the werewolf's claws. She was happy with that, brimming contentment she closed her eyes.

"Bitch with dog breath, over here!" Red spilled over the beast's right eye as the arrow entered, making it wail in pain and back off with its claws over its face. Crimson stained the white of Christa's shirt, looking up to where the arrow had came from she saw Ymir was on a high tree branch. How did she get there so fast, and she even had the bow they had left behind. The girl in the tree amazed the younger girl; it was almost as if she was the female version of _Robin Hood_.

The beast finally got the arrow out, disorientated without its eye, but soon it spotted Ymir in the tree, and made quickly for her.

"Aw shit," she grabbed a higher branch and swung off it to another tree as the werewolf broke down the branch where she was originally. Shaking its head, the monster pounced once again. As agile as Ymir was, she dodged each attempt from the furry man-eating creature. Christa as onlooker was worried for her, but the fleeting girl told the blond girl to run away, which she did not want to do. Leaving Ymir alone now never crossed her mind.

"Fuck…" The swift girl had made a mistake by jumping on a branch that was weak; breaking it, she fell into the snow bank just below, the wolf took this chance to foray the brown-haired girl.

"Ymir," the girl screamed—tears clouding her eyes—as she ran over to see if the noble girl was still alive, just behind the tree she saw the brown-haired girl, and was relieved only slightly. With feet on the beast's shoulders, Ymir was able to hold it back as she put the werewolf's head between the bow and its drawstring.

"Crying for me, are you?" She pulled the bowstring back and snapped the wolf's eyes, giving her enough time to grab Christa's hand and run.

"Of course I was," she wiped her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We've barely known each other for a day, and you want to cry for me?" Ymir sighed. "You really don't know how to pick the right people to care for."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The smaller girl narrowed her eyes, though she did have to admit, they have only known each other since yesterday. She probably does not know even one percent of who Ymir really was, but one thing was for sure about the brown-haired girl; Ymir loved to tease her.

"You're not good at reading people, let's just say that." Ymir quickly looked behind them, and there the beast was, chasing after them. "Well, damn, this guy doesn't know how to give up; he must really want a piece of that ass of yours."

"Is this really a time to be joking about things like that?" The girl raised an eyebrow at her; there was the teasing Ymir had come attached to in such short time they have known each other.

"If there ever is a time I don't joke, then truly something is wrong." She smirked.

"Note taken," Christa pointed behind them with her thumb. "But, what are we going to do with that beast?"

"Well, we should be lucky the sun is still up, his wounds won't heal." Ymir looked over to the blonde-haired girl sincerely. "Listen, I've dealt with werewolves before, obviously, so right now I want you to run as fast as you can in that direction, the cabin should be over there."

"But—nm," Ymir's finger that was pointing to the west landed on the demurring girl's mouth.

"Nope, you're going to run, please." The way she asked politely surprised the blond girl for she knew that Ymir was a crude person. With that kind jester in her mind, Christa started to sprint her fastest towards her given direction.

"Alright," skidding to a stop—snow packed under her feet—the brown-eyed girl looked the beast in its red glowing eyes; she took out her ten-inch bowie knife. "Come on you ugly fuck, show me what you got."

Snow speckled Ymir's face as the wolf was overhead, her eyes widened before whapped in the head by the furry hind leg of the creature, forcing her to the snowy ground with a bloody temple. Her head quickly shifted in the snow to look at the werewolf chasing the blond haired girl.

Blond streaks across her vision as she whipped her head back to find Ymir laying on the ground and the wolf fairly close behind her. Quickly, she faced forward once more; she could not afford to slip up.

"Got damn, you must really want that cute ass of hers." Ymir forced herself from the snow and started to run, flipping her knife upside down. "But that cute ass is going to be mine!"

"I heard that Ymir!" Christa screamed as she was running from the beast coming up closer to her.

"You didn't hear anything!" Now sprinting at full speed, the brown-haired girl caught up with the beast in no time. Impelled by pure motive to protect, Ymir sprung from the snowy ground, landing on the beast's back and gripping its hair to hold herself steady on the beast.

An ireful outcry turned Christa's head, to her surprise, Ymir made the noise, and in that moment she could have sworn that the brunette's eyes smoldered with a lupine gold colour. With a viperous screech, the werewolf wallowed in pain as the bowie knife punctured the tick skin of the back of its neck.

Ymir gripped the black hair of the werewolf tighter as she delved the knife in deep and a gush of blood supervene the knife as it split across the back of the neck, dichotomizing the spine and disabling the beast from any further action. The same crimson stained the taller girl's shirt. The beast's momentum created a wave of snow as it slid to a stop, which halfway buried the blond girl's legs; Ymir then dislodged the knife and jumped off the creature.

"If you could be so kind to help me out of this snow, I would thank you." Christa smiled as the taller girl pulled her from the snow pile. "Thank you."

"Yeah," the brown-haired girl stuffed her hand into her pocket then started to look around her body franticly. "Fuck."

"What is it?" The blond-haired asked.

"I must've lost the oil and matches when I was jumping around with this shithead." Ymir sighed and grabbed the shorter girl's hand. "He's going to be down for now, so let's just get home."

Christa smiled brightly as they started to walk back to the cabin; the sun was going down as they neared.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't catch anything… and for losing your stuff." Those blue eyes closed as she let out a sigh.

"You had perfect form; you would've hit the hare if that ugly fuck didn't come around." Ymir assured the sulking blond girl. "And I'm the one that lost my stuff… it's not like we choose to lose them."

"You're hands are warm." Placing two hands on Ymir's one hand, Christa rubbed her hands on hers.

"Well your hands are cold." The taller girl swept under the girl's legs, picking her up.

"Y-Ymir, what are you doing?" The blue-eyed girl looked at the other with a look of bafflement.

"We're almost to the cabin," Ymir smiled. "And besides, isn't this warmer?"

"You're right, you're very warm." Christa took delight in this one action; Ymir could be very sweet and caring. She rested her head on the girl's shoulder and simpered. The cabin was just in sight, but something was different about it. Ymir put down the smaller girl as she looked around at the cabin, staying a good distance away from it.

"Fuck, they're early." The taller girl sighed.

"Who's early?" Christa asked as something quick wisped by her, going straight for the other girl, looking back, she saw Ymir pinned up against a tree with a Lange Kriegsmesser to her throat. The person who immobilized Ymir wore silvery-white militant armour. From the bottom, brown boots with greaves, white pants, brown leather jacket over a white collared shirt with a breastplate, spaulders and gauntlets, leather straps that connected everything and green wings of freedom cape with her hood up that had an armour strip from the forehead back that ended near the start of the cape. "Please, don't hurt her!"

"Don't move," A young black-haired boy with turquoise-green eyes held his hand in front of her; he was dressed in the same attire as the other, except with a grey shirt.

"Ymir…" Her blue eyes looked into those brown ones that she somehow adored and Ymir looked back at her with an apologetic expression. What could these military people possibly want with Ymir? They are not here to kill her are they, and if so why? What has she done? All these questions flowing through the blond-haired girl's head proved only how much they truly were strangers to each other.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm going back to school, so do not expect an update soon****—****I am very sorry! A "Lange Kriegsmesser" literally translates to "long war knife" in German; so it is a sword, I would imagine it would be a duel broadsword. This is my first action story, so I really do not know how clear I wrote the action. Oh, and thank you for reading and all that other stuff… P.S. I would believe the length of my sentences to be iffy, or perhaps it was something else?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Possible spoilers from the manga.**

* * *

Dull dark blue eyes shone in the retreating sunlight, the shine of the slivery sword caught the brown-eyes of the girl who forced down some spit, the sword's sharp edge glided along her throat as she does so. Those dull eyes staring into hers on the brink between scorn and loathing. "Why…. Are you wearing my father's shirt…?"

Words like putrid venom, yet Ymir remained tranquil, despite a sword shoved at her throat; she only challenged the dull eyes with her own. Black hair cascaded down over the militant girl's eyes; a bone cracking punch afflicted the taller girl's marred right side as she refused to ruche over in pain, she was not about to succumb to this belligerent asshole.

"Ymir are you okay?" Vital red fluid soaked the lower right side of the eldest girl's shirt; her gunshot wound bled once again. The blond-haired girl's blue eyes burned with tears, her nose stung as she just barely moved forward, yet the boy again held his hand out and told her to stay still before he decided to restraint her; discouraging the girl from action. She stood still, on looking as a tear escaped down her smooth and dry cheek, the trail already nearly gone from the dry wintertime air.

A sword wedged into the tree close to the taller girl's neck as the other uncovered her dual sword, doing the same thing on the other side of the girl's neck, meant act as a restraint. Gripping the bottom of the grayish-blue shirt, she pulled it up to expose a dressed wound that bled through the white. She took out Ymir's knife from its holder on her leg and cut the bandage off, negligently cutting her in the process. Blood teemed from the circular wound, gushing down to seethe the blue jeans. Was Ymir going to be all right like that, Christa wondered?

"So you're the one he shot…" The boy next to Christa spoke, raising a pompous eyebrow. "He thought you were a werewolf with that white fur you're wearing."

"Werewolves are black or brown, not white." Black hair gently swayed with the winter breeze as the girl pulled the hood back; an unmistakable expression of grief presented itself. "You know that…"

"What impasse do you have with Ymir, she hasn't done you wrong?" The blond-haired girl asked the two soldiers who took in her childish figure, the girl of the two sneered.

"You're right, she hasn't done me wrong, or my brother," the black-haired girl looked back at the, in her case, pathetic waste of space. "You must know who she is, am I wrong?"

"She's a hunter out here, and she kills werewolves." Christa tried to reason with the soldiers who obviously were not buying it. What could Ymir possibly be that was so bad? Her heart ached, who was she really? _Whom have I fallen in love with…?_

"Werewolves aren't the only thing she kills." The knife effortlessly glided across the taller girl's skin as she cringed, rose red spilling down the carving of the knife. Still, she held in the pain, and did not dare move with two ferociously actuate swords at the sides of her throat.

"Mikasa that is going too far," the boy spoke again, losing his self-important smile.

"For a criminal of her status, I doubt so." The girl named Mikasa jabbed the knife in the tree next to her head. "She's the infamous Ymir of the thieves; she's committed many a crime that she has yet atoned for."

Christa locked eyes with the itular criminal, however she would not believe that Ymir, the girl who saved her, housed her, and teased her would be someone like that. She still yet knows nothing of the brown-eyed girl, but she wished she did, or was there something she already knew? It is not that she was surprised Ymir was a criminal, no, she suspected it, and knew it. Just why did she think of the girl as a hero, or why did she go along with her, know she had this "secret."

"Listen, Christa, I didn't want you to find out this way," Ymir sighed gripping the rough bark of the evergreen tree. "I've done many horrible things to people, I've stolen, I've broken into houses, I've killed, and beaten, I have done too much... I am no hero, but most of all, I'm not your hero."

"N-no… you're still my hero, don't say things like that, you don't know!" An outcry from the Christa made Ymir feel guilty; she really was a horrible person.

The roaring of the ice-covered river made it hard to hear, and just above, the sun started to disappear behind the tall mountain far in the distance; hiding itself away from the daunting curse of the night. Hellish war cries echoed in the dark veil set upon the small group, all but a few torches lit the Cimmerian murk that confined them.

"Keep it moving, scum." Mikasa jabbed the taller girl in the in the backside with the sword's hilt; Ymir was really getting tired of this pushing around.

"Listen, Christa, can you trust me?" The taller girl said as she quickened her pace to get closer to the other girl.

"I never said I would stop trusting you." The other girl kept her back faced at Ymir who was feeling guilty for the third time in her life. She never meant for this to happen, she knew she had to make it up to the young girl somehow.

"If you still trust me I want you to follow whatever I say when I say it." The small framed girl leading nodded very slowly while keeping her posture, darkness on each side of her, and just in front was the boy named Eren with a torch held before him.

"What did you say to her?" The black-haired girl behind Ymir shouted, getting angrier by the minute, her fists white knuckled as clenched tight around her swords.

"Nothing," the girl behind Ymir scowled. "Besides, it's dark out; don't you think you should worry about the surroundings?"

"Maybe I should just feed you to the beasts, and then I don't have to worry."

"Do you really think that'll work out, dumbass?" The taller girl gave out a perfunctory laugh. "I've lived out here long enough that being eaten isn't something that can happen to me."

"Just the fuck up before I decide to slay you like those damned forsaken werewolves." She spat out the last word as if it was repulsive, and a poison.

"Oh, I'm so scared; the great Mikasa is here to slay me to protect her overrated, arrogant boyfriend." She spoke with an acerb tone while laughing; the girl behind her was on the verge of malicious anger that overpowered her common sense. The boy looked back at the two behind the blond-haired girl, stopping only for a moment. "Christa, duck now!"

Just as Ymir told her, the girl ducked into the snow as a black blur clotheslined Eren into the bank off the side of the road, the torch hit the freezing ground, smothering the fire and leaving everyone in amaranthine shade. Mikasa's eyes filled with fright for the boy, and a new hatred came into her heart. With the shouting of the boy's name, she rushed into the dark, cursing at Ymir. It was the feral one from before.

"Have a nice time with that little fuck; he's a real pain in the ass." Ymir tore from her rope binds, swept the younger blond girl into her arms, and ran at full speed in the overcast, following where they were originally heading.

"Ymir, I can't see." Christa panicked it the taller girl's arms that just held her tightly, whispering sorry under her breath. "Ymir, why are you apologizing, where are we going?"

"I'm not apologizing for anything… we're heading for the walls." Her boots smashed through the snow, knowing each placement of the foot, it was as if she could see in the dark abyss.

"For the walls; didn't you want to stay away from them, isn't that why you left those two behind?" Ymir could feel the girl's hands tighten on her shirt and voice waver.

"I never said that, although you seem appalled by the idea." The brunette's face fell, "isn't it that you rather not go back into the walls?"

"I-I, no… why did you leave them behind," she questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"To save my ass, that's why." The taller girl stopped in front of the main gates that towered over them, almost as tall as a mountain, blood stained the doors, several people must've been killed right here, clawing at the doors for their lives. Even on the white walls had that crimson painted on it, just to think people trying to run from the beasts, and those damn guards up there do not do a damn thing about it. At the very top were two men dressed as the knights they left behind, without the cape, their armour emitted the light from the torches on each side of them.

"May you be man or werewolf?" The man on the right stammered with fear building inside of him, every inch of him clearly shaking.

"We are human." Christa shouted as she was adjusting to the small amount of light. She could see her surroundings only slightly due to the high up torches, she looked down at the blood-covered snow, with her hands over mouth almost immediately, and she noticed a few pieces of flesh and even a whole arm. Quickly, she turned away, and hid her face in Ymir's shoulder.

The other man on the left laughed at the other before he looked down on the two and said, "State your name and business."

"What does that matter?" Ymir yelled up, getting irritated as she held the girl closer as whispered, "I'm sorry."

Christa had no idea why she was saying sorry.

"I guess it doesn't matter, either way, you're not getting in." The man on the left laughed some more, which obviously had something very wrong with him. Distant howls lurked closer, and the man's laughter grew louder.

Ymir as she listened to the approaching growls. "Open the fucking gate!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man laughed while leaning on the cannon next to him. "You'll just die like the rest of them that were on the outside, those poor bastards anyway."

Something inside Ymir cracked, and with a burst of sudden energy, she yelled. "I have Historia Reiss, now open the fucking gate!"

Held closely to Ymir, Christa gaped at the older girl she knew her real, damned name, but her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled gently. With those words the man stopped laughing, straightening up and turned around to the other side to shout down to open them up. Finally, the big gates opened enough for the two to slip through; with the wrapping of the blond girl's arms, delightfully she laid her head on Ymir's shoulder.

_You really are my hero…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter! I have been working on this every morning before school, and a bit after, quality takes time, so do not rush me too much. If I made any mistakes, I am sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, if it isn't Ymir of the thieves," torches lit the blond hair of a tall man, next to him stood a noticeably shorter man with black hair similar to the taller, and he too held a torch. "Why did someone like you come back?"

"I suppose you can call it a calling home," the thief smiled jokingly.

"As if someone like yourself has a home," the shorter man mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, just arrest me already," the hands that carried the princess now presented to the knights of expedition. There are three realms, Maria, Rose, and this one, Sina. Ymir had come here long ago for the riches that ensured wealth if stolen and that is how the giant and his little companion came know the brunette girl. Infamous for her furtiveness and sleight of hand, though she did not mean to hurt, or even go as far as killing someone, but they forced her swift hands. That was in the past, she has not taken a life since leaving this kingdom, at least not when human.

The small black-haired man averred that Ymir kept something from them, why would a criminal of her status just give herself to them, unless she had an ulterior motive. He watched closely as the brown-haired girl approached them, suddenly the tanned girl stopped, turning her head to side, she felt a small tug on her shirt. "Please… don't leave me."

The tall girl then closed her eyes, as if contemplating on what to say, or do; she stood there like that for some while. "I have no choice."

"I-I know…" she too looked down, "but I have one." The blond-haired stepped between Ymir and the guards. "I request that you leave this girl in my care, she saved my life after all."

The black-haired started for them, "The hell? That is just what the bastard—"

"Please restraint yourself," the taller man halted him. "This is the princess we are speaking to, and if she requests her hero to be with her, then so be it."

The shorter man growled as he restored his composure and crossed his arms, "she is nothing but a pain in the ass to have walked the streets then and now."

"Oh, well you must have not heard the princess," the blond man smiled. "She'll have her in her care, meaning the king will decide what is done to her."

"Great… I didn't expect to meet your parents so early," the taller girl joked. "I would've dressed up nicely had I known."

"Ymir…. Really now," Historia asked, still surprised she could laugh about her life possibly taken from her own hands. Gallops heard from the stone streets, two men on brown horses came to a stop.

"Good day princess Reiss," a man with short black hair with a light moustache and chin patch, who wore armour like the other two, except with a green unicorn badge. "My name is Nile Dawk, and I am here to take you two into custody."

"Oh, great, we get to go on a pony ride with some unicorns," the tall girl mocked.

"Do you mind? I have some say in what happens to you." The man gave his head a pompous flick.

"Uh, no, the princess is assisting for me to stay with her," she frowned as she wrapped her arm around the shorter girl, leaning over to the man's ear in a whisper, "and I'm not leaving her side for anything, and if that means I die, then so be it."

"Well then, I hope you know what you're bringing on the princess," the other mounted soldier spoke; he had a black bowl cut and a long face.

The girl's brown eyes only grimaced unnoticeably for a moment before she uttered, "I frankly don't care."

Historia looked up to the girl who stared forward with unchanged expression. A smile broke across her face as she slipped her hand around the older girl's bigger hands. "Let's go on that pony ride."

She recoiled slightly at the girl's sudden touch and hoped that the other did not notice, "Yeah, we should get going."

The man with the bowl cut sneered as he pulled his horse to a trot, coming up behind the two girls, splitting them with the steed, then looking down at Ymir. "My name is Marlo Freudenberg, now, come along scum."

"Uh, Marlo, not that you're ugly, well you are, but I don't want to ride with you," she smiled.

"Please lift your hands above your head," Marlo asked, annoyed by her smart-ass attitude. Ymir looked over to Historia who was getting on the other man's horse willingly and sighed, raising her arms above her head. Then, the man smiled demonically, "Thank you."

"Yeah, don't men—"

A tight and painful yank of her arms sent her side ways as she realized the man had quickly looped her wrists and took off in a fast gallop, dragging her behind him. Stone eroded the soles of her boots as she tried to avoid the fast passing ground beneath her that threatened to claw away at her. With a narrow right turn, her side collided with brick edge, inducing a contorted expression upon the girl's face with a grunt. Guided by the impact, her body rolled over onto its front, skinning up her left cheek and brow, she struggled to turn herself back over.

Hearing the commotion, Historia looked back to see Ymir being dragged as the man name Marlo chuckled with a sly smile marking his face. "Ymir," she screamed with wary, "haven't you any mercy sir?"

"Not upon scum I don't," the man looked back with a pride apparent.

"Don't worry about me, I am well!" Ymir yelled as she flipped herself over, then rammed into a fruit stand, slivers punctured her legs along with citrus that worsened the wound's sting. "Fuck you that had to have been on purpose."

"Please, this is just cruel," the blond-haired cried.

"I'm sorry, but you should be genuinely glad that Ymir's not dead as of yet." The man laughed once again as he sped up his horse with his wolf headed spurs, making the fast friction corrode the boots quickly as the tall girl steadied herself on them. With time, Ymir could feel the road through the thin layer of material under her heels, then with the final barrier gone; her heels scrapped the road violently, leaving blood streaks upon it. Losing her balance on them, her lower back slammed into the pavement. The road sundered her clothes quicker than it did her boots. She needed to find a way to halt this. She tried her best to look what lie ahead, and she saw a left corner coming up.

"Damn…" she revolved onto her front, and attempted to pull herself up atop her toes, which still had the rubber of the boot. Equalizing her weight distribution, she started to shorten her distance between the horse and her. The man glared back to see Ymir slowly pulling her way towards him.

"Stay back," he shouted as he pulled a sword from the saddle on his steed. "I order you to stay back!"

"And I quite frankly couldn't care less," Ymir sarcastically smiled, as the man pulled the horse for the turn, diverting his glare for only a few moments. The brunette girl let herself skid across the roadway until the side of the building came into jumping range. As the man turned back, he saw the thief executing a wall run, in which the rope had lassoed a pole, pulling his arm back, then from his horse just about when the girl took a puissant leap to his original position; his horse. In that short time he was flying back, Ymir issued a smirk to him, as they were parallel from one another. She landed prone to the horse's back, but sat up and kicked up sword from its sheath, catching it in her mouth. Shreds of rough rope descended from her wrists, breaking the binds from her to the man that now lie on his back near the pole with his on hand above his head, wondering what in the world just happened. Ymir jabbed the sword back into its holding place, she leaned forward on the horse and gave it a little tap to sprint up to the two ahead of her.

The man on the other horse glance over, then looked forward, but realized that it was just Ymir, and whipped his head back over. "Where is Marlo?!"

"I left him back there," she pointed behind, and quite clearly in the distance was the man in armour on his butt. "He really doesn't know how to use justice correctly, though he seems quite fond of it."

"You've committed a crime already!" Nile boomed. "Haven't you any restraint?!"

"I wouldn't have if your boy didn't start dragging me," she frowned. "He ruined my boots, and clothes for that matter."

The man's eye twitched in irritation, "That's all you care about?"

"No," she assured the man. "Marlo made Historia worry."

"Your reasons are idiotic," Nile's jaw hung loosely as he focused forward.

"His were even more so," Ymir held a hand over to the other girl, with a whisper, "Historia, come over on this horse."

"But—"

"Not a word," she cut the other off, "just hurry."

Small hands landed in larger ones, helping Historia across the small gap between the animals, the man noticed this and was going to object, however Ymir lassoed a pole ahead of him, with the rope originally on her wrists, and pulled it snug. Clothes lining the man off his horse backward with a small splash, he landed in a puddle.

"They should consider training their officers better," the agile girl smirked.

"Ymir… what are you doing?" Historia could not believe, or guess, what the girl had in plan. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we're still going to the castle," Ymir guaranteed the girl.

She narrowed her eyes, "Then what was all that about?"

"Well, first they insulted me, threatened me, dragged me," for her last on her list, she looked over to the blond-haired, "and had taken you away from me."

Historia sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Ymir smiled, "as long as you're here, I'm always well."

The blond-haired girl's checks heated to a rosy pink while she whispered, "You don't really mean that…"

"What was that?" Ymir asked. "You said something didn't you?"

"N-no…" she lied.

"That was a very sucky lie," the taller girl chuckled. "You've got to sound more assertive and strong to fool me, and even then I don't think you could ever pull off lying to me—now what did you say?"

"I-I said,"—she paused for a split-second to gather her wits—"that you should be more honest."

"Huh? What do you mean," Ymir wondered.

"You're not really going to the castle are you?" Historia enquired, already knowing the answer.

"Why—of course I am," the girl laughed. "I don't see why I wouldn't…"

"To avoid possible punishment…" Historia frowned, "isn't that it?"

"I wouldn't ever for that reason," Ymir announced. "I wanted to see the moon for the last time on a hillside."

"Don't speak in that manner," the blond-haired girl whimpered, "you're not going to die, I'm not going to let them—"

"—over there!" shouts of men surround the building tops, closing in. With a kick of the horse, they sped down the main road to the castle. Buildings passed, shouts faded, colours blending, and this reminded Historia of a time long ago, just as this was. She could not help herself as she wrapped her arms around the girl, like that time. Heartbeat calm against the girl's ear as she lie her head on Ymir's back, trots in unison—

"Chris—Historia, come on, we've arrived," Ymir held her hand out from the ground up to her.

"Oh, yes," she took the offered and came to the ground rather quickly. Ymir never let go of her hand, and they preceded to the tall royal red doors yonder of the short staircase. Historia looked down at the purple carpet bolted to the stairs leading to the large duo doors, with each step; she realized that Ymir's feet were bare and had left her boots by the horse. "Your boot—"

"Those are all beat up, I'm better just walking on my bare feet than risk twisting an ankle," Ymir said as they approached the twin doors, which opened outward with two guards pushing them back. Exposing a long room with pillars lining the sides, high ceilings with large circle windows in every other gap, the purple carpet leading up another pair of stair to a throne where a man sat.

"Where are your escorts," a man in red and white sitting on a throne of gold and red felted seat, asked. He was obviously the king.

"I don't think they matter," Ymir reluctantly said. "We're here aren't we?"

"I suppose…" the monarch leaned on the arm of the throne. "Where have you been, are you well, Historia?"

"I was in a small village for those long years I've been gone," the royal girl said, "and I have been well, thanks to Ymir."

Her grip tightened on the criminal.

"Oh, yes… Ymir of the thieves," Mr. Reiss raised from his seat, slowly walking to the couple, exaggerating each stride. The clack of his pure leather boots echoed through the hall, his long white cape embellished with a red cross dragged across the carpet. Historia contemplated whether she should say something to her father with each waver of breath coming from the taller girl.

"Y-Ymir has s-saved my life, many a t-time," Historia stammered as her father adjourned equidistant to the brunette girl, resting his gloved right-hand on her shoulder, his thumb hovering over her collarbone. "I wanted to request that you leave her in my care, and not punish her."

"What's this girl to you," he asked, looking from the corner of his eye at her, "Historia?"

"She's…" the shorter girl paused, "my hero... and friend."

"Is that all she is to you?" the man's chin tilted up, almost in disgust.

"Why, yes—"

The man dredged his thumb into Ymir's jugular notch, achieving a raspy grunt from her as he forced her down onto her knees. Gritting his teeth audibly, he growled as he turned his head over to his daughter. Historia, wide-eyed and gaping, fell to her knees, begging him not to hurt Ymir anymore as she held her hand.

"Lies, I know that look in your eyes!" her father shouted, pushing away from thief. He turned on his heels, with his back turned he rose his hand, continuing to walk away. "Guards, take the criminal away to the darkest dungeon cell!"

"No, please reconsider father!" The blond-haired girl desperate and sobbing held onto Ymir as guards took her up by the under of her arms. She cried, holding onto the other who just smiled dreadfully.

"I'm sorry," those words sounded as if they were rehearsed, her grip gone but something remained in her hand, "so much for moon viewing."

"Don't—" Historia sniffled, realizing why she apologized earlier at the gate. "—don't say that, not now... I won't let them—"

The men yanked Ymir from her clasp and the blond girl doubled over and wailed, holding the what the girl gave to her while they were holding hands— the bloodied, dented bullet. "Thank you… all shall be well soon enough."

She was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: "this fanfic needs to be a doujinshi," that was my original idea with this, but I wasn't sure if I could keep up with it (I can't even keep up with this) because I don't have any online drawing programs so I would be doing everything by hand and scanning it. Maybe if I get enough requests, I possibly will draw popular scenes by hand and post them on something. Alternatively, I could just draw the whole thing, but I am a bit too busy for that. Moreover, as always, sorry if I might of messed up and thank you for reading.**


End file.
